The Betrayal
by busigt-81
Summary: Reposted! Ryan are happy, but for how long!
1. Default Chapter

AN: Made a few changes, hopefully for the better! Thanks for the reviews! I don't own anything! And just so you know, I always spell/grammar check before I post, but it doesn't always translate correct. Happy reading!

Chapter 1

Ryan was happy for once; actually you could say that he was really happy. He had been really heartbroken when Lindsey left for Chicago and everything had seemed hopeless.

But Marissa had really been there for him and they had become good friends. Their friendship had then grown into a real relationship; they had become one of those happy couple. And on top of that, his brother Trey was out of jail and he was doing real well.

The two Atwood brothers were sharing the pool house together as long as it took Kirsten to redecorate one of the guestrooms.

Luke had moved back and he and Ryan had really good friends. Both played on the soccer team together and their team were doing pretty good.

Seth and Summer were totally in love, nothing could come between them. They would fight but they only had eyes for each other.

Ryan missed Seth and his ramblings, but he was happy for Seth. And Ryan had Marissa and Trey to talk to, and Luke to party with.

So was this to good to be true?

"Hey, Chino! Stop daydreaming!" Luke yelled. "We are at your house!"

"Thanks for the ride, Luke." Ryan said getting out of the truck.

"Great practice today, dude! We will totally kick some Del Vista ass next week! Are you sure about the party tonight?" Luke said leaning out the window.

"Thanks, man, but my evening is already planned."

"Ok, it's your loss! Let me know if you change your mind! Later!"

Ryan couldn't help smiling when Luke drove off. Luke was back to his old partying/dating habits. His father's ordeal was forgotten and there were always new scandals in Newport, so Luke was accepted back into Harbour's social elite. This Friday night would be, like always, full of partying at some beach house.

Ryan, Marissa and Trey would accompany Luke sometimes, but this Friday Ryan were going to surprise Marissa with a little dinner and some alone time. They would have the whole house for themselves.

Ryan started to walk towards the pool house, he was happy that the soccer practice had ended earlier so he could start making the dinner. As he came closer to the pool house he saw that the lights were on and he saw Marissa and Trey talking to each other. He wondered why she was here so early, the clock showed five and he had told her to be here around nine. He opened the door and were just about to say hey when Trey and Marissa started to kiss.

Ryan froze and dropped the gym bag and it hit the floor with a thud breaking up the kiss. At first they all just stood still staring at each other, the tension growing with each second that passed.

Ryan couldn't believe this, Trey and Marissa kissing, the two people he loved and trusted the most were going behind his back. He felt an anger spreading thru his body, pulsating with his heartbeat. His fists clenched and he took a step towards his older brother, his blue eyes full off anger and hurt.

Trey didn't say a word, he held up his hands in a protective and defensive stance as his brother moved towards him. But when he looked into Ryan's eyes he became paralyzed by the emotions aimed at him, he closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

"Ryan…" Marissa said in a small voice.

Ryan looked away from his brother to the girl that had betrayed him, her eyes started to fill with tears when he looked at her.

"We can explain….." She started, but stopped herself as the tears started to roll down her pretty face.

The younger Atwood closed his eyes when he saw her tears; he really hated to see her cry. He took several deep breaths and dropped his hands. When he looked up again, his eyes were as cold as blue ice and without any emotions.

"Ry, little brother…." Trey started in a pleading voice, feeling a bit freaked over his brothers change. He reached out to touch Ryan's arm.

Ryan only stared at his brother, feelings buried deep down, and he still couldn't believe that this was happening. But he had seen it with his own eyes. Marissa and Trey, Trey and Marissa. Kissing. In the pool house. He knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

Trey's fingers brushed his hand lightly, but it was enough break him from his trance. Dodging away from his brother's touch, like it was poison, he turned around and started to walk away. When he heard Trey and Marissa calling his name he started to run.

Ryan didn't know how far or for how long he ran, but seeing the image of Marissa and Trey kept him going. At last gave his legs out and he hit the ground hard, he lied on his back with closed eyes and trying to catch his breath.

After some time his breathing started to calm down and sat up taking a look around, he was on the beach and it was getting dark.

Suddenly his cell phone started ringing, he took it up and looked at the caller ID, and it showed Marissa. Again the images of her and Trey assaulted his mind and he was just about to hurl the phone into the ocean when it stopped ringing.

Ryan sat there staring at the cell phone, 30 missed calls, and he felt so lost and alone. He felt restless and started to think: I really need a smoke and maybe a drink.

He looked out over the ocean, he loved to sit her and watch it, and usually it was very calming. But it wasn't enough tonight, he looked at his phone, flipped it open and dialled Luke's number.

"Yeah, hello!" Luke answered.

"It's Ryan…"

"What's up, Chino?"

"Party?"

"Of course, man! Where shall I pick you up?"

"Great, are at the pier."

"I'll be there in five!" Luke said hanging up. He was used to that Ryan didn't talk much, but something was up. He felt it.

Ryan flipped his phone closed and it started ringing immediately, he turned it off and shoved it down his pocket. He stood up, brushed of sand and started to walk towards the parking lot.

It didn't take long for Luke to get Ryan, his truck were blasting with music. Ryan climbed into the truck and saw a few beers lying in the backseat.

"What's up dude!" Luke asked in a greeting, he saw Ryan eyeing the beer. "Grab one and we will get out of here."

"Thanks." Ryan's said and grabbed one of the bottles and almost drained it in one swing.

"You want talk about it?" Luke asked, his gut telling him that something had happened to Ryan tonight.

"No, just want to get really really drunk."

"That we can do." Luke said with a big smile. "But you know that I always have your back."

They drove fast only stopping at a drugstore where Ryan jumped out to buy some smokes. As they drove off again, Ryan looked at Luke questionly, who nodded, and then he lit up his cigarette. He took a long drag, holding his breath for so long that his lungs hurt, God, how he had missed smoking! As he took his second drag, he saw Kirsten's disapproving face but this night were made for relapses.

"Here we are." Luke said as they pulled up at a big beach house.

Getting out of the truck Ryan was on his second cigarette, Luke looked at him with a raised eyebrow Ryan just shrugged and they made their way into the beach house. Which where full of partying teenagers, they were welcomed by a couple of their team mates. Then the two friends walked towards the kitchen, it was there all the beer and liquor were.

"Hey Luke! What's up?" A redheaded girl yelled as she made her way towards them.

"Hey Mariah! Great party!" Luke yelled back and then they hugged.

"Who's your friend?" Mariah asked when she looked over Ryan with hungry green eyes.

"Oh. Mariah, this is Ryan. Ryan this is Mariah. It's her party." Luke said.

"Hey." Ryan said trying to ignore her looks aimed at him. He lit up another cigarette; he really needed something strong to drink.

"Hey yourself, stud." She said in a low, sultry voice as she leaned closer to Ryan. "I haven't seen you around before…"

"It's a long story." Luke jumped in seeing that Ryan was getting uncomfortable with Mariah almost sitting in his lap.

"Well, maybe I will hear it later. I have to go and do a little mingle." Mariah said tapping Ryan on his chest. "A dance later perhaps, stud?"

Luke and Ryan just stared at her as she walked away with swaying hips; Ryan shook his head feeling like he was trapped in a twilight zone or something like that.

"Damn, Chino!" Luke yelled as he slapped Ryan's shoulder. "I have been trying to get into her bed for like a month and here you come; saying barley one word and she almost throw herself at your feet!"

Ryan just stared at his friend and shrugged a little. "I really need something to drink."

"I'm with you."

They grabbed a bottle of vodka, which where standing on the counter and two plastic cups, then they headed for the living room finding a couch to sit in. They were soon joined by their team mates.

Ryan sat quietly, listening to his friends as they talked about girls and things but his mind still wandered to Marissa and Trey. Kissing. He swallowed a zip of vodka, feeling the liquid burning down his throat. How could they do this too him? A deep drag of his cigarette. Was this the first time? He took a mouth full of vodka, almost choking but liking the burning in his throat. Luke looked over at him with a small grin, and then Luke's cell phone started to ring.

"Hello 'Rissa!" Luke slurred. "Uh, have I seen Ryan?"

Ryan looked at Luke shaking his head and mouthing no, Luke just shrugged. Then he told Marissa no he hadn't seen Ryan and yes he would call if he heard from him. Ryan let out a breath he didn't really know that he was holding when Luke hung up.

"Thanks, man." He said in a low voice.

"I'll always have your back." Luke said and clinked their cups together.

The time went by and Ryan were starting to feel a bit drunk, Luke were wasted and were making out some girl he had found in the kitchen when he had grabbed a couple of beers.

Suddenly Ryan felt a light hand on his shoulder, he looked up into Mariah's green eyes and she smiled a big bright smile at him.

"So stud…" She said. "Shall we dance, I think that you will do real good out there."

Ryan looked at her with his blue eyes and she shivered a bit. Why not? He thought to himself, maybe it take his mind of the images in his mind. He nodded and gave her a half smile. Then he stood up, swaying just a little, and let her lead him on to the dance floor.

Luke was totally enjoying the girl, which mouth he was exploring. What was her name again? Anna, Victoria? Ah, who cares? When he felt someone nudging his side, he broke free and was ready to kick someone's ass.

"Man, you gotta see this!" Chip, one of the team mates said pointing at the dance floor.

Luke looked out at the dance floor and his mouth dropped open almost hitting the floor. Out there were Chino and Mariah, dancing. Or you could almost say that they were having sex with their clothes on. They moved slowly to the beat, almost perfectly. Boy, Ryan could really dance! Luke saw the desire burning in the girl's eyes and even in some of the guys when they looked at Ryan. He shook his head and resumed his kissing with the girl.

When the song ended, both Ryan and Mariah were a bit flustered by their little performance. Mariah looked into the blue eyes and almost drowned.

"Thanks for the dance." She said trying to take control of her body. "I need some air." Then she walked out.

Ryan stared after her, then he became aware that people where staring at him. He shrugged and went over to Luke, who was still attached to the girls face. He grabbed the bottle of vodka and said:

"I'm going out for a bit:"

Luke just waved his hand at him and Ryan smiled a bit, and then walked out. The air was crisp and a bit cool; he sat down on the steps leading down to the beach.

Ryan lit up a cigarette and took a big zip of the vodka; his little dance with Mariah had taken him back in time to when he lived in Chino. There he had been at a different party, hooking up with new girls almost every night ever since his was twelve years old.

When he turned twelve Trey had taken him too his first "Chino"-party and he had lost his virginity, it had been an outrageous party.

Trey had taken him, Trey who kissed Marissa. Damit! He thought swallowing a big mouth of vodka. Why? Would he ever get over this? Could he ever trust them, anybody again? He shook his head; Ryan Atwood had become soft living in Newport. That was the answer, if this had happened in Chino, he would just shrug it off and get a new girl.

Then he heard scream down from the beach, it sounded like a girl and when he heard it again he got up to his feet and rushed down.

After just a couple meters he saw Mariah being grabbed by a guy who threw her down on the beach.

"Let me go!" She yelled.

"Shut up bitch!" The guy said, slapping her.

"Hey! Stop that!" Ryan yelled walking towards the guy.

"Why? Are you gonna stop me, Harbour boy?"

"Yes and I'm going to kick your ass." Ryan said punching the guy in the face, hitting his nose. The guy went down his nose bleeding, Ryan was just about to go over and check on Mariah, when:

"Behind you!" She yelled.

Ryan turned around and saw two more guys who where ready to jump him. He held up his hands and backed up a little bit, the guys grinned at him and started to move towards him again. Ryan smiled back and then lunched forward tackling one of the guys and than began punching him. Then he felt someone grabbing him from behind, almost throwing him off the guy lying on the sand. Ryan's back connected with the hard beach, knocking the wind out of him. He didn't get time to jump up, the second guy kicked him in the stomach flipping in onto his stomach, and then he got kicked in the back that flipped him back onto his back.

Ryan tried to grab the foot kicking him, but the guy kicked his hand really hard and he felt an intense pain in his hand. The kicking continued, Ryan couldn't do anything more than curl into a ball. Normally he could probably kick all three guys at the same time, but after more than a half a bottle of vodka and a couple of beers, he was to drunk.

Suddenly the kicks stopped and Ryan rolled on to his back, closing his eyes. He heard voices, but he phased them out all he wanted to do was sleep. Then he felt someone grabbing his shoulder and he looked up into Luke's face.

"Ryan, man! Are you ok?" Luke asked concerned.

Ryan nodded and tried to sit up, Luke grabbed his left side and Mariah came getting the right, both helping him to sit up.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked again.

"Yeah, thanks." Ryan said smiling a half smile. He had lived thru worst, his chest, stomach and back hurt a bit, but he knew that nothing were broken. He was only a little concerned about his left hand where the guy had kicked him. "Give me something to drink and I will be as good as new."

Luke and Mariah laughed at him, then they helped him up to standing and he almost collapsed again. They steadied him and he looked at Mariah.

"Are you Ok?" He asked her.

"Yes, thanks." She said. "You shouldn't have thon that."

"Don't worry, Chino loves to be the knight in white armour!" Luke said as they started to walk towards the house.

"I'm not." Ryan said.

"Yes, you do!" Luke said with a big smile. "Don't fight with me, I know you to well."

"Maybe, but I can still kick your ass!"

"In your dreams, Chino boy!"

They kept on arguing playfully as they went into the house, Luke was just about to help Ryan sit down on the sofa when:

"Take him to my room." Mariah said. "You two are to drunk to make your way home."

"Luke, that's great!" Ryan said drunkenly. "Finally you are getting into her bed!"

Luke only looked at a laughing Ryan, and then he smacked him in the head. Mariah only looked at them with a smile.

They stumbled into a big bedroom that had a big bed, sofa and TV. Luke and Mariah helped Ryan lying down on to the bed and then they helped him to take off his shoes.

"Thanks." Ryan mumbled before falling asleep.

Luke covered him up and then turned to Mariah.

"So now it's only you and me, babe. The next bedroom maybe?"

"In your dreams!" She said laughing. "I'm going to sleep in my parent's room. You can take the couch."

Then she walked out, Luke took a look around. The bed looked comfortable, but sharing bed with a drunken Chino? The sofa looked really comfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ryan opened his eyes slowly and looked around, he didn't recognize this room and he felt a bit worried for a second. But then he heard something he definitively recognized and that was Luke's snoring. He let out a sigh, he hated to wake up in an unknown bedroom, had done that to many times you could say. And those times almost never had a happy ending.

But with Luke on the sofa and he in a big comfortable bed in what looked like a girls room, without a girl seemed a bit strange.

Then it hit him: Marissa and Trey kissing each other, the booze and the fight. No wonder that his body where pretty sore, his chest and back were hurting but nothing he couldn't handle.

But it was his left hand that made him a little worried; it had swollen during the night, had a dark blue colour and was throbbing with pain. He tried to move his fingers but it didn't go so well, the throbbing became really painful. So that means no moving the fingers, he thought to himself ironically.

The pain went back to a throbbing after a few minutes and he sighed, he really needed a smoke right now. As he swung his leg over the bedside and sat up he felt a little dizzy and a dull headache formed in the back of his head. And add a drink to that smoke to save you from the upcoming hangover, he thought.

Ryan walked quietly out of the room in search for a bathroom and then the patio. He found the bathroom and was abit surprised as his feet stepped on the cold floor. Looking down, he saw his bare feet. He must have kicked his socks off when he was asleep; he hated to sleep with them on.

Looking up, he saw his face in the mirror: Not so bad, he thought, no black eyes just a bruise that covered his right cheekbone.

Breathing in some fresh air before he light up his cigarette, he sat down on the patio and looked out over the ocean. The nicotine spread a sense of calm thru his body.

"God morning, babe." A girl said walking towards him. "Can I bum one?"

Ryan just looked at her, trying to remember her name and then it came to him: Mariah, her party, reason of the fight. Then he nodded holding his pack to her and then took out the lighter.

"Thanks, how are you feeling?" Mariah asked taking a drag of the cigarette. She leaned towards him slightly touching the bruise.

"I'm fine." He said, looking into her eyes and then turned away from her.

"Oh, great. Was my bed comfortable?" She asked with a smile.

Ryan just nodded, he felt her laying her hands on his back and then she started to run them up and down, caressing him.

"I'm really grateful for what you did last night." She said with a sugar-coated voice and started to breath down his neck.

Ryan closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Why was he so uptight? Here a beautiful girl was hitting on him and he just wanted to run. You can never trust anyone again, a little voice in his head said. Just think off what Marissa and Trey did to you. He was just about to stand up and run away again when:

"Where is the breakfast?" Luke asked as he joined them outdoors. He looked at Ryan who had "a deer caught in the headlight"-look in his eyes.

"Sorry but breakfast is not served here." Mariah said stepping away from Ryan a bit.

"Maybe we should get out off here and get something to eat. I'm starving!" Luke said with a smile. "Thanks for letting us stay the night, Mariah. Great party yesterday."

"Anything for my hero." She said looking at Ryan with hungry eyes. "Maybe we will see each other around." She gave Ryan a kiss on his unharmed cheek before she walked into the house.

"Thanks man." Ryan said letting out a sigh.

"Anytime, man!" Luke said smiling big. "But I do like your look, that says help me!"

"I did not look like that!"

"Say what you want." Taking a closer look at hid friend, Luke asked: "How are you feeling? Nice shiner you got there."

"I'll live."

"Good, then let's get out of here and grab something to eat."

Ryan nodded and they walked into the house gathering up their things, then they walked to Luke's truck.

"So breakfast?" Luke asked getting behind the wheel.

"It's nearly two." Ryan said.

"Hm, so lunch? And then what?"

"I don't know. I really need a shower and some new clothes."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So we will go to your place first?"

"No!" Ryan almost yelled. "I don't want to go back there until I have to."

"Ok, then my place. You can borrow some of my clothes." Luke said, decided not to push it right now.

"Thanks."

The rest of the drive were silent, Luke glanced over at Ryan several times. He was worried, Chino was already on his third smoke and he had opened one of the beers which were left behind from yesterday. Something big must have happened, Ryan had quit smoking and he never drank this much.

Ryan was lost in his own thoughts, what should he do? He didn't want to see Trey and Marissa for a long time, but he lived in the same house as his brother. Sandy and Kirsten would be back Monday afternoon, so he could stay with Luke until then. Seth was to busy with Summer to notice that he wasn't home.

But he could never get the Cohen's to let him stay at Luke's house for a week without letting them know that something was wrong,

"Here we are!" Luke said interrupting his thoughts.

They walked into the big house, Luke steered them into his room first to get some clothes and towels, he handed Ryan a pair of dark blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt. When Ryan grabbed the clothes Luke saw his injured hand for the first time.

"Wow, dude. That gotta hurt!" he said carefully taking Ryan's hand, looking it over.

"It's nothing." Ryan said. "It looks worse than it is."

"Sure." Luke said raising an eyebrow. "How did it happen?"

"I think one of the guys kicked it or stepped on it." Ryan said shrugging.

"It doesn't' look so good. Maybe we should let a doctor take a look at it; you know it could be broken."

"I don't think that it's broken." Ryan's said walking towards the bathroom. "But if it still hurts Monday, I'll let the school nurse take a look at it. If that makes you feel better."

"Yeah, it would. You can't play soccer with a broken hand."

"Maybe, maybe not."

Ryan walked into the bathroom, closed and locked the door before he undressed. He turned on the hot water and let it run down his back. He tried to empty his head of thoughts about Marissa and Trey but they didn't want to disappear.

How could they betray him like this? Didn't they know how much he loved them? Yes, he loved Marissa and Trey had become a really good brother.

But now things were different, could he forgive them? Maybe, but now he just wanted them to keep their distance.

About a half an hour later he walked into the living room, Luke was there watching TV. His hair was still wet and he had beer in his right hand. He looked up at Ryan when he walked in, handing him a beer when he sat down next to him.

"So, can we get something to eat now?" Luke asked.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Uh, I don't know? The Crab Shack maybe?"

"Sounds good."

"Great, let's go then! I'm starving!"

At the Crab Shack, the boys sat down in a corner both and ordered some food. Ryan knew the waiter so they got a couple of beers to drink. While they where waiting for the food to arrive Luke's cell phone started to ring.

"Luke. Oh, hey Marissa….." Luke looked over at Ryan, who's head shot up when Luke said Marissa's name. Luke looked at him pointing at the phone; Ryan shook his head like yesterday and mouthed no.

"Uh no, Marissa. I still haven't heard from Ryan. I'll call you if I see him. Bye." Luke said hanging up.

"Thanks again, man." Ryan said and took a zip of his beer.

"Dude, you know I got you back. Tell me what's going on, and don't tell me it's nothing. I know it's something big!" Luke said, Marissa had sounded frantic and he think he had heard Trey in the background.

"I don't want to dump my problems on you." Ryan said in a low voice.

"Hey man, you have been there for me to dump my problems on. My gay dad, Julie Cooper. Let me be there for you."

"Don't tell me you want to a hug also." Ryan said and smiled a little. Luke smiled back, nodding for Ryan to start talking. Ryan sighed.

"Yesterday, after you dropped me off Marissa and I had plans. I was early and walked to the pool house, there I saw Trey and Marissa talking. As I walked in they started to kiss." Ryan grabbed the bottle and almost drained it.

"No way, man!" Luke almost shouted, Ryan just nodded looking at his friend. "I can't believe it! What did you do?"

"Nothing, I did nothing." Ryan said clenching his right fist. "I couldn't believe my own eyes. Marissa said that she could explain, but then she started to cry and I ran away…"

"I understand. I'm sorry dude." Luke said. "Just let me know if I can help."

"Thanks, can you just keep them off my back. I can't really talk to them right now."

"Sure thing. You gonna stay at my place over the weekend?"

"If that's ok?" Ryan said looking down at the table.

"Of course, as long as you need."

Ryan nodded and the food came. Both boys still a bit chocked over Marissa and Trey's betrayal ate in silence. Luke was starving, but Ryan ate almost nothing.

After the dinner they talk about what to do and they decided to go to the beach to take it easy. The sun was still shining and it was still hot outside, they made a stop by a liqorstore to buy some beers.

There were a few people on the beach enjoying the sun but it wasn't crowded. Luke took off his shirt and sat down on the sand. He let out a low whistle when Ryan took off his shirt before sitting down.

"Shit dude, I'm starting to think that I was to late yesterday to save your ass!" Luke said watching the big bruise on Ryan's lower back.

"Have been thru worse." Ryan said, looking down at his chest which had also a big nasty bruise covering his right side from his lower ribs down to waistband of his pants. "It's just some bruises."

"Well, I can't understand that you can be moving looking like that. If I had those I wouldn't be up and moving."

"Well that's why you are Newport Soft Poster Boy." Ryan said smiling.

"Maybe, but I can so kick your ass!"'

"In your dreams poster boy!"

They clinked their beers and sat there talking, soon they were joined by people they knew and when the darkness started to fall they were a few people. They collected driftwood and made a bonfire. They ran out of beer but someone went off to buy more.

Ryan was having a good time, joking around with Luke, Chip and several of their team mates. He was starting to get really drunk; his thoughts of Trey and Marissa started to disappear. Why should he be the one feeling crappy over something they did? Why did he care? Because you loved and trusted them, that's why a little voice in his head said.

He shook his head but he knew the little voice was right. He cared about them, he had become soft living in Newport.

Taking a big zip off his beer he looked around at the people, everyone was having a good time and Luke was lying on top of a girl, sucking her face off. Again. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder as someone pulled him down and started to kiss him.

"There you are my hero!" A very drunken Mariah yelled when she let him breath. She started to kiss Ryan again who so surprised that it took him a couple of seconds to collect himself. Then he pushed here off him.

"Stop it." He said in a low voice.

"I know you what me, everyone wants me." Mariah said leaning towards him again.

"No. I'm no interested." He said pushing her off again.

Finally getting the message, Mariah pushed him down before she got up and said:

"It's your loss…" Then she walked over to another guy.

Ryan just looked after her, shaking his head and lit up a cigarette.

The clock started to tick onto the small hours of the night and people started to set course towards home.

"Chino! I fixed some one to drive us home!" Luke was way to drunk to drive and they couldn't spend the night on the beach." This is Chip's little brother, he will drive us home. Steven this is Chino!"

Ryan and Steven shook hands; Steven would turn 16 next year and used to drive his brother from parties like these.

"You are the guy who kicked the Del Vista's soccer captain's ass yesterday?" He asked Ryan.

"Yes he did." Luke said smiling big. "But me and Chip saved his ass from the other two."

"Nice going, dude!"

"Let's go home and get some sleep." Luke said.

Ryan nodded and tried to get up; it took him three times the third time Luke tried to help him but he only ended up lying beside Ryan.

They all laughed pretty hard and at last Steven helped them both up, keeping them in the right direction towards the truck. Ryan stumbled into the back seat and Luke into the front and they were off. They both fell asleep during the carride, so when Steven woke them up they could walk a little better.

"Thanks for the ride man!" Luke said.

"That's ok, I will droop it off tomorrow!"

"Great!"

They stumbled into the house, up the stairs. Luke showed Ryan the guestroom before he stumbled into his own.

TBC

AN: That was chapter 2, tell me if you like it. Thanks for all the reviews.


End file.
